Miles Apart
by gotacap
Summary: Gordo moves and grows up away from Lizzie, but will she ever be out of his mind and will he ever have the guts to tell her how he feels? Or will someone else beat him to it? Story now Complete
1. Prologue: You're Moving?

_Standard disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the Disney characters here, I just like the show and because I liked it so much, I decided to write a story based on it, so if Disney type people read this, please understand I wrote it because I think your characters are great and I love your work so don't sue me._

* * *

**Prologue - You're moving?**

"You're moving?" Lizzie and Miranda asked at the same time, "Where?"

"Virginia," Gordo answered. He couldn't believe that he had to leave his best friends to move all the way across the country, He has known Lizzie since before he could walk, but his Father was moving to where he could make a better living in his practice, and Gordo's family had no choice but to go along for the ride.

"Wow that's far" said Lizzie, "you will write to us won't you?"

"Of course," he answered, "you two are my best friends ever. I couldn't possibly just forget you."

"Well good, don't!" Miranda snapped back "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too, oh Gordo I don't know how we are going to handle this, I missed you so much when you were bumped up to high school for a short time while we were still in middle school, I don't know how I can handle you being all the way across the country," Lizzie added.

_It's nothing compared to how much I'm going to miss you Lizzie. You are everything to me,_ Gordo thought to himself, but what he said was "I'm going to miss you both too, but we'll still be friends, I'll write and call as much as I can, and I'll visit too."

The previously inseparable trio shared a long group hug, Gordo was having the hardest time fighting back the tears that were ready to burst out of his eyes, but he has always been the together one, he can't crack now.

"When?" Lizzie asked once the hug had broken.

"A Month," he answered and they all fell into the hug again.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Day

_Standard disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the Disney characters here, I just like the show and because I liked it so much, I decided to write a story based on it, so if Disney type people read this, please understand I wrote it because I think your characters are great and I love your work so don't sue me._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Moving Day**

_"Tell Her!"_ the voice in his head says.

"I can't!" Gordo answers back audibly.

"You can't what David?" his father asks as he walks in the room.

"Nothing Dad, just talking to myself." As soon as the words left his lips, Gordo wished he could take them back. Gordo's dad was a Shrink, and there is nothing more enticing to a Shrink then to know someone talks to himself.

"And did you answer?" his father asked, shifting into Doctor mode almost immediately.

"Actually I was answering myself audibly if you must know, I was thinking that I was needing to tell someone something and answered back that I couldn't." he answered, knowing that once his dad was in Shrink mode the only way out of the conversation was to answer truthfully.

"Who did you need to say something to?" Gordo's dad asked, attempting to pry just enough information out of Gordo to understand whatever trouble he was going through.

"It was Lizzie, do we have to talk about this, it was nothing."

"Clearly you need to talk about this, that's why you were talking to yourself, what did you need to tell Lizzie that you are afraid to tell her?"

"It's not important. Do you mind Dad, I want to spend a few minutes alone in my room before I'll never see it again."

"I understand son, but don't keep things bottled up inside, let them out, you'll feel better when you do." Gordo's father smiled at his son and then walked out of the room. Gordo looked around until he saw the phone jack on the wall, he started thinking of the fact that no matter what was up, he could always open up a 3 way call with Lizzie and Miranda at the end of the day and it would always put things in perspective. Oh how he was going to miss those, once he is far away, he won't be able to talk on the phone with his 2 best friends all the time.

This thought made him sad for more reasons then one, not only was he going to miss being around his 2 best friends, he was going to miss everything about one of them. How was he going to live without seeing Lizzie's gorgeous face all the time. Oh how many times whenever he was feeling blue, he would look up at her and she would smile one of her amazing smiles and everything that was wrong in Gordo's life would for a few moments be gone. Whenever he was near Lizzie his life was perfect. He was going to miss everything about her, her smile, her hair, her perfect skin, her laugh, her charm, even her clumsiness. It was strange but the fact that she wasn't perfect made her that much more perfect in Gordo's eyes.

Yes Gordo knew it now, he was hiding it at first, and then he started feeling a crush on her, but now he knew it was love. Gordo loved Lizzie with all his heart, oh he went out on a few dates, but nobody made him feel like Lizzie did and that was strange because nothing had ever happened between them. Gordo had kissed girls on dates before but felt nothing compared to the 2 times Lizzie had kissed him. First on the day of the final class picture of middle school Lizzie had given him a friendly peck on the cheek. He felt shivers course down his spine and through every vein in his body. He had full on made out with girls on dates but it was nothing compared to this simple peck on the cheek, and then a few months later in Rome, after Lizzie's amazing adventure, Lizzie had given him a short kiss on the lips, the event was amazing to him, his muscles contracted, he saw stars, it was bliss, and it was less then a second. How could he make out for an hour with one girl and feel nothing, but a friendly short kiss caused every fiber of his being to burst with emotion? There was only one possibility, he was head over heels in love with Lizzie McGuire.

But Lizzie never did anything after that point to continue the relationship, and Gordo was still to insecure about it to instigate anything, no the 2 times Lizzie had kissed him both could have been simply friendly, Gordo needed to know, but how could he tell her....

* * *

Lizzie was standing outside Gordo's home staring at the moving truck, now packed and ready to take Gordo out of her life.

_"Why can't he say it? Could Kate have been wrong? I mean I've dropped plenty of hints, I kissed him twice, why won't he tell me how he feels, if he really does feel the way Kate says he does, he would have said something, anything about it. There's only one possibility... Kate was wrong, Gordo doesn't like me as anything other then a friend, and it's too bad, because I was starting to like him, oh why couldn't Kate have just kept her big mouth shut?"_ Lizzie thought to herself.

* * *

Gordo walked out the door and then he saw her standing there, as was the case every time he saw her, Gordo's heart leapt up and started beating so fast that it was actually starting to hurt him. _"Tell Her!"_ the voice was screaming in his head _"No! What if she doesn't feel the same way, she might get so mad at me that she wouldn't even want to be friends with me anymore, it is going to be torture trying to live without seeing her all the time, how could I live if she hated me?"_ he answered back to the voice mentally before walking up to Lizzie, "Hi Lizzie."

"Hi Gordo, all packed?" she answered.

"Yeah, we are leaving in a half hour." he answered back _"Tell Her!"_ The voice was so loud he couldn't hear his own words.

_"Tell Me!"_ an equally loud cartoon voice was shouting in lizzie's head.

"Lizzie I....." he started but then hesitated. _"Tell Her!"_

_"Please tell me... just say it.... I need to hear it."_ Lizzie's inner self pleaded.

"Lizzie I....."

_"Tell Her!"  
"Tell Me!"  
"Tell Her!"  
"Tell Me!"  
"Tell Her!"  
"Tell Me!"_

"Lizzie I....." he looked into her eyes, they almost looked afraid of whatever he was going to say, perhaps she knew how he felt and didn't want him to say it.... "I'm really going to miss you." he finished, he had never said anything so truthful and yet such a lie in all his life.

_"Is that it, come on, just say it!" the toon lizzie said, practically crying, inside Lizzie's head._

"I'm really going to miss you too Gordo."

A half hour later, Lizzie and Miranda watched Gordo drive out of their lives and off to his next big adventure.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Life Without Lizzie

_Standard disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the Disney characters here, I just like the show and because I liked it so much, I decided to write a story based on it, so if Disney type people read this, please understand I wrote it because I think your characters are great and I love your work so don't sue me._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Life Without Lizzie**

Gordo had thought things would get easier the longer he was away from Lizzie, but as the months went by he got more and more depressed. He loved Virginia, it was beautiful, but he was not enjoying his life without his best friends and especially without Lizzie. The more he thought about her the more he knew he loved her, it was intoxicating thinking about her, the more he thought about it, the more he missed her.

Gordo's relationship with Lizzie had gone from best friend to pen pal. He tried to be pen pals with Miranda too, but for some reason the communication between the two started slowing, and soon it was only Lizzie who would answer his letters. Although he considered both of them his best friends for some reason keeping in contact with Lizzie was easier then Miranda. On his part he knew it was because he loved her so much, on her part he assumed she was just a good friend.

Things got worse as he went to his local high school in Virginia, he became reclusive and introverted, he made absolutely no friends and started making enemies. His local bullies figured out quick that because he seemed to be pining over something he was a somewhat willing punching bag and they started beating him up in the locker room before and after Gym class.

One day he was so depressed as he stood at the corner of the alleyway that the bus comes down to pick them up as some of the neighborhood kids were again making fun of him that he snapped. Just as the bus was coming down the alley he jumped out into the alley and stood staring at the bus. Just before the bus arrived someone pulled him back out of the alley. He probably wouldn't have been killed, just hurt a little, after all it was an alley and therefore the bus was moving slowly, but he was so depressed that he didn't know what to do anymore.

The bus driver of course reported the incident and later that afternoon he ended up talking to his parents. Now as his father was a psychologist, talking of course took a decidedly Doctor/Patient turn very quickly. His dad had him put into therapy with another doctor and he was there for weeks, never telling anyone that the real reason for his funk was the fact that he missed absolutely everything about Lizzie. He told them that it was because he was being beat up at school, and granted that was a big part of it, but he was just not content to be without lizzie anymore, she was everything to him and she didn't even know it.

One day shortly thereafter in one of his daily beatings at school, he for the first time retaliated and gave the bully a quick punch in the eye. All the times he had been a punching bag a teacher was never around, but as soon as he took a retaliatory swing, a teacher just happened to walk by and saw it. Needless to say, Gordo got suspended from school, the bully just got off.

During his suspension his parents enrolled Gordo into a private school in the area and things started looking up, he got a chance to use his talents and people were nicer. There were only two bullies at this school and they never got physical (except for the end of the year pool party when one of them dunked Gordo so many times that he threw up and they had to evacuate the pool). Yes things were looking better for him but he still missed Lizzie terribly.

His mom later got a job working for an airline and that brought in cheap standby flying. Gordo was so looking forward to his first visit back to Hillridge that he couldn't sleep, he felt sure that when he saw Lizzie there he would tell her how he felt and would this would cure his depression.

When he saw her again all he could think was how beautiful she was, she was absolutely perfect in every way. But he couldn't tell her, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the only thing good in his life was her letters and if she didn't feel the same way she wouldn't write him anymore. He didn't know what he would do without at least her friendship, as that was the only thing that made life worth living for him.

So he spent the entire visit with Lizzie just talking to her and staring at her beauty, he knew it would be a little while before he could come again so he wanted to memorize every inch of her to hold him over until then. It was over far too quickly and he was back in Virginia, pining over her again.


	4. Chapter 3: Wrestling with Himself

_Standard disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the Disney characters here, I just like the show and because I liked it so much, I decided to write a story based on it, so if Disney type people read this, please understand I wrote it because I think your characters are great and I love your work so don't sue me._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Wrestling with himself**

_"Tell Her!"_ the voice rings again, Gordo starts to wonder if his inner self has anything else in its vocabulary then that 2 word phrase as it has been ringing constantly in his mind since before the day he left Hillridge.

"I can't, don't you understand, I can't tell her how I feel, the only thing that makes my life bearable is having her as a friend, if I were to tell her that and she didn't feel the same way, she might get so mad at me that she won't write to me anymore. Her letters are the only thing that keep me going from one week to the next, if they were to stop, I couldn't go on." he answered the voice out loud.

_"But what if she feels the same way? You'd no longer have to worry about telling her, and you'd have something even better then you have now."_ the voice answered me back, oh so it can say something else....

"Yeah, but what about her, let's say she did feel the same way, she is perfect, she deserves to have fun. She deserves everything she can get out of life, if she were to feel like she owes me something, she'd miss out on things like dating and relationships. I'm 2000 miles away from her, if she did love me, I couldn't date her except for the few times I can visit her. I can't do that to her."

_"But if you don't tell her, she will find someone else, you know you will never find anyone else you will love as much as you love her, she is meant for you. Yeah long distance relationships are tough, but you know she would make you happy, and you would do anything for her, absolutely anything."_

"Of course I would, but everything I can give probably wouldn't be enough. She deserves the best."

_"And what about you, don't you deserve the best?"_

"Me? No, I don't deserve the best, look at me. I'm ugly, I'm not Ethan or Ronnie, I'm just Gordo. Not only that, I'm starting to become a bit of a geek as High school goes on. No, I could never deserve her."

_"But you love her more then life itself, you can offer her that."_

"That's not enough. But it doesn't matter because she probably doesn't feel the same way anyway."

_"But what if she does? Can you ever forgive yourself for not finding out?"_

"No, you are right there, I have to know, but I just can't ask her."

_"Then show her and see if she tells you._

"How?"

_"How am I supposed to know, I'm you, if you don't know I surely don't."_

"Perhaps I really am going crazy, look at this conversation I'm having with thin air, oh if my Dad was here he'd probably send me off for another horrible 4 months of therapy, I couldn't stand that."

But his father, who was standing outside Gordo's door listening to this one sided conversation, was just thinking that he was finally able to understand what was going on in Gordo's head even though he couldn't hear the imaginary voice, he got a pretty good idea of what was going on, he only wished he could help his son.


	5. Chapter 4: Fame and Fortune

_Standard disclaimer, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the Disney characters here, I just like the show and because I liked it so much, I decided to write a story based on it, so if Disney type people read this, please understand I wrote it because I think your characters are great and I love your work so don't sue me._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Fame and Fortune**

Lizzie McGuire was sitting in her living room, thinking about the amazing things that had happened in her life and missing both of her best friends terribly, Miranda was once again visiting family in Mexico City for the summer and of course Gordo was still in Virginia when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Lizzie's mom said as she walked to the front door and opened it. "Lizzie? What are you doing out there and what have you done to your hair?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. McGuire, but I am not Lizzie." Lizzie's brunette double said in an Italian accent.

"Oh! You are Isabella aren't you? What are you doing here? Please come in." Jo McGuire answered, suddenly aware that the house was not in a good condition for an international celebrity to enter the house.

"Thank You." Isabella said as she entered the house leaving her bodyguard to wait at the car. "Is Lizzie around?"

"Yes, she is right over there. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Mrs. McGuire, but could you please join me and your daughter for a little chat, I have to ask her something."

"Of course." she answered as she followed Isabella into the living room. Lizzie looked up from the couch and at first was completely surprised by what she saw, she saw herself as a brunette, but then she realized it must be Isabella.

"Hello Isabella, what brings you here?" Lizzie asked her.

"I'm here because I need your help Lizzie."

"My help? How so?

"Well since our last encounter the summer before last I have found myself unable to find a new singing partner. I just cannot find anyone who is a good match for me and well.... I was wondering... if you would consider coming back to Rome this summer to tour with me again, everyone loved your performance at the International Music Video Awards and it was the talk of all the tabloids that there was a girl out there who looked just like me and sang better then me."

"Well I don't know about better then you, you are amazing, I have all your albums now, I just sang that one song, and it was your song."

"Well thank you, but I think we are both pretty good. Anyway, what do you think? Is there any chance you would consider it?"

"I would love to, but it would be up to my parents of course."

"Why do you think I asked Mrs. McGuire to join us in this conversation. Mrs. McGuire it would be a wonderful opportunity for Lizzie, she would make a great deal of money, she would experience all the culture of Europe beyond what she saw before in Rome, and she wouldn't miss any school because it would just be a summer tour."

"I don't know Isabella, I will have to talk to my husband about it, but I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for her" Jo McGuire answered. In truth she was thinking that experiencing culture and getting back her fame would be good for Lizzie. Jo had noticed that Lizzie had not been herself ever since Gordo left, she had not dated anyone, she had not utilized her newfound singing talent, and she had just generally been depressed, a trip around Europe with hundreds of fans calling out to her would do Lizzie a world of good, not to mention the money could probably pay for Lizzie's College education.

"Talk to me about what?" Sam said. He had entered the room just as Jo had said that she would have to talk to him about it, "what would be a wonderful opportunity for who?" he finished.

"Sam, you remember Isabella from two summers ago in Rome right?" she answered indicating to Isabella sitting on the arm chair.

"How could I forget, a pleasure to see you again Isabella. What are you doing here?"

"She has asked me to tour Europe with her this summer." Lizzie answered.

"Tour as in see the sites?"

"No dad, tour as in sing at concerts."

"That's wonderful!" Sam said.

"It is?" Lizzie and Jo asked at the same time.

"Of course it is, Lizzie you were amazing at the International Music Video Awards, you need to be able to show your talent, not to mention if you get a good enough music career going you could pay for school." he answered back.

Jo McGuire was surprised, she was all for this trip but she wasn't expecting Sam to go for it so easily, "Well since it is obviously okay with your father, I think it is great, but it is up to you Lizzie."

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears, she had the opportunity to sing in front of audiences again in Europe and her parents thought it was ok! She had been dreaming about this for 2 years ever since it happened. "I'd love to!" Lizzie practically shouted and Isabella smiled.

"Oh I had hoped you would, I brought along a rough draft of a contract from my Record Label for you, but take my advice, read it very carefully and make sure it is right for you before you sign.

Lizzie practically jumped at Isabella and hugged her, then realized she was being overexcited and stepped back apologetically, Isabella was surprised but happy and handed Lizzie the contract. "Read it carefully and then contact me at the Plaza Hotel in Los Angeles where I'm staying. If you have any needs to change it, I will be glad to sit down with you and conference call my label to see what we can do." Isabella said, then turned to leave.

"Isabella, would you like to stay for a home cooked meal?" Jo McGuire invited.

"I'd love to Mrs. McGuire, but I would feel guilty leaving my Bodyguard in the car hungry while I ate a home cooked meal."

"Well he can come in too, this is a celebration!"

The McGuire Family ate dinner along with Isabella and her bodyguard and they talked about the contract, the McGuires decided that while they had someone with experience there it might be a good idea to pick her brain about the ins and outs of what the contract would mean to Lizzie, several hours later Isabella used the McGuire phone to call the label to tell them the McGuire's concerns and after talking it out, they were able to get a new contract faxed over immediately that Lizzie and Jo signed the very next day. A Month Later when school let out for the summer, Lizzie boarded a plane for Rome.

At first everything was about as normal as it could be for a pair of could-be-twins on a concert circuit around the most amazing sites of Europe. At the end of her first month there however Isabella and Lizzie got an opportunity to do a song for a movie, they were both excited and headed to the on location set where the movie was being filmed in France to talk with the director and executive producer about the song. When they arrived however Lizzie saw someone she recognized, someone she hadn't seen in a while. He recognized her too."

"Lizzie? Lizzie McGuire? What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 5: Old Flame

_Standard disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Old Flame**

"Lizzie? Lizzie McGuire? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to sign a contract to sing a song for this movie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm playing the lead in this movie. What do you mean sign a contract to sing a song, you are a singer now? Like Professionally?"

"Lizzie, how does he know you?" Isabella asks Lizzie confused.

"We dated for a short while when I was filming a movie in Hillridge." Frankie answered.

"You dated Frankie Muniz?"

"Yes, he was the only person I dated where the relationship didn't end badly." Lizzie answered back.

"Back to my question, you sing professionally now Lizzie?" Frankie asked again.

"Yes, with Isabella here, it's a long story how it came about, but it's just for the Summer and then I go back to Hillridge."

"I can't believe it, I always knew you were destined to do great things Lizzie, do you think we could have lunch later, catch up?"

"I'd love to Frankie. How about this afternoon after we meet with the producers and such?"

"Sure about 1:30?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you here." Lizzie answered and then followed Isabella to where the Executive Producer and the Director were waiting to talk to them.

After meeting with the crew and acquiring the job of doing the song for the movie's soundtrack and a music video, Lizzie met Frankie where they had previously talked and they went on to have lunch at a local cafe. After catching up for more then an hour, Frankie decided to ask Lizzie out again.

"Lizzie?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we broke up before because you were having problems with the fame involved in dating a celebrity, but now you are a celebrity yourself. Do you think we could.... try again?"

The question didn't totally shock Lizzie, but she was having a hard time answering Frankie, she still had feelings for Gordo even though he had never told her what she thought she already knew. Frankie once again was feeling self conscious as he did the last time he had asked Lizzie out and she stood there silent, but knew enough about Lizzie that he gave her a few moments to think it over. "Yes" she finally answered, "I'd like that."

It wasn't long till word got out that Frankie Muniz was once again dating Lizzie McGuire, and this time Lizzie had her own fame on the table. Less then a week after this meeting in France, someone in Virginia was looking at a photograph in an entertainment magazine of Lizzie McGuire and Frankie Muniz sharing lunch in France. Gordo didn't know what to do, he just knew that he no longer could stay silent, He dug out his passport, got his mom to set him up a trip to France, and the next day was waiting at the airport for his flight, he just had to tell her... NOW!


	7. Chapter 6: Thoughts of Family

_Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything, and I don't own Disney, I don't even work for Disney, if I did own Disney, I'd probably be living a lot more comfortably then I do right now and wouldn't be doing things like writing fanfictions at 4 a.m._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Thoughts of Family**

Gordo sat there in the airport waiting for his flight, due to the heightened security implemented after 9/11, Gordo made sure to always be at the airport at least 2 and a half hours ahead of time, so he had plenty of time to think before boarding his plane for France. He looked at his passport and thought of the last time he had to use it. It had been the Rome trip. The last time he had shown this passport to anyone had been for the trip home, the flight the day after the kiss that had been solidified in his memory ever since that day. 'Did I have a chance then?', he thought. 'Did I wait too long?'

_"I told you to tell her,"_ came the ever present voice in his head.

'But look at me, she's perfect, how can I compete with a movie star who I know she likes and I know likes her?' he thought back at the voice.

_"Didn't you even listen to your parents?"_

Oh yeah... he had listened to his parents the day before, it was a conversation that Gordo would never forget.....

* * *

_**Flashback to yesterday**_

"Mom, Dad, I need to go somewhere, right away. I'll pay for the service fees of the tickets with my savings but I need to go NOW." he said approaching them.

"I've already booked the ticket son." his mother answered, much to Gordo's shock.

"Booked them to where?"

A look of understanding was on the faces of both of his parents, "Why France of course son," his father answered.

"How did you..... Why did you..... How did you know that I needed to go to France?" he asked back completely confused as to how they knew he wanted to go to France, he had only just decided he needed to go to France a matter of 2 minutes before, and they knew far enough in advance to have already booked the ticket?

To answer his son's direct question, as well as the questions that Gordo's father could tell were going through the head of his son, Gordo's father walked over to the counter and picked up a copy of the same magazine that Gordo had been reading, already open to the page showing Lizzie and Frankie. "This is how I knew you would want to go son."

"But...." Just because they had seen the article just like him, how did they know how it would effect him.

"Look son, everyone knows how you two feel about each other except you two. We could see it long before we left Hillridge, it was in your eyes when you looked at her, and it was in her eyes when she looked at you, you just would never admit it to each other. You can't see it because you are insecure about your feelings, but it's there. When I saw this article, I knew that you would need to see her, just do us a favor son. Finally tell her so that you can be happy again." his mother said.

Gordo was shocked, how could his parents know everything that goes on in his head? Was he really that obvious?

"Your flight leaves at 3 p.m. from Dulles tomorrow. You had better get packing. We have a reservation at the same hotel that Lizzie is staying at. Go to her son." his father said, interrupting his thoughts.

"How do you know what hotel she is staying at? That wasn't in the article."

"David, we were just about as good of friends with her parents as you were with her you know. We called and told Lizzie's mother that you would have undoubtedly have seen the article by now and would want to go to France. She understood without any further explanation and told us where Lizzie was staying." his Mother answered.

"She knows how I feel?"

"She probably knew before we did Son, you did spend more time over her house then she spent over ours." his mom said.

"Did everyone know but me?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you son, although we aren't sure Lizzie really knew either, but she was a lot more open with her feelings then you were with yours, I mean goodness, after seeing that photo of class picture day at the school, I thought for sure you two would finally admit it to each other." Gordo's father answered.

* * *

Gordo's memories of his conversation with his parents the day before was abruptly interrupted by the airport PA system. "Standby passenger Gordon, please report to the counter."


	8. Chapter 7: The Flight

_Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything, and I don't own Disney, I don't even work for Disney, if I did own Disney, I'd probably be living a lot more comfortably then I do right now and wouldn't be doing things like writing fanfictions at 4 a.m._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Flight**

"Standby passenger Gordon, please report to the counter," came the voice on the PA system again. Gordo approached the counter and showed his ID, The agent told him although he was listed for Business Class both Business Class and Coach were full, there was an extra seat up in First so he took it, it wasn't often he got to fly first, even though he was flying on flight benefits and could do it for practically nothing.

Once the plane was in the air the flight attendant asked him which meal of the choices he would want, he made his selection and asked for a Coke, flying always made him thirsty.

After watching the first movie of the 2 movie flight, he decided he really didn't care to see the next movie so instead pulled out the book he was reading and read it instead. Unfortunately for Gordo he was a very fast reader and it wasn't long before he had completed the entire book, he knew he shouldn't start the other books he had brought with him or he would completely run out of things to read before his trip home, so instead he sat there thinking about how he was going to tell Lizzie. He had been so determined the day before when he went to ask his parents for permission to fly overseas, but now that he was going in that direction his resolve was wearing thin.

After contemplating it for a while he decided that he needed to start by figuring out how Lizzie felt about Frankie. Gordo really did love Lizzie so much that he was more concerned with her being happy then with him. If he figured out that Lizzie was in love with Frankie, he decided he would not tell her, he had to make sure that no matter how he felt, Lizzie would be happy.

So with that decision made, he decided he was going to spy on Lizzie a little, but first give her an indication that she is appreciated. He sat down and started writing out a letter in 3 parts, the first 2 parts from memory and the last as a footnote. Upon finishing writing the letter out, Gordo just sat and waited for touch down.

Upon arrival in Paris, Gordo found a ride to the hotel that his parents had made reservations for him at. When he arrived at the hotel he sat outside across the street for a while waiting and staring, not ready to test his resolve. About 20 minutes later he saw Frankie Muniz approach the hotel and go inside, about 15 minutes after that, Frankie and Lizzie emerged and got into a vehicle and drove down the street.

After waiting another 10 minutes to get his nerve up, Gordo got up, went inside and checked in to the hotel. He went to his room, got unpacked, and then he took the letter he had written on the plane, put it in an envelope addressed only "Lizzie" and walked out into the hall and slipped it under her door, then he returned to his room and took a much needed nap.


	9. Chapter 8: The Letter

_Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything, Disney is rich, I am poor. Everyone understand? Nobody going to sue me? Ok, here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Letter**

Lizzie walks into her room after her date with Frankie, a bit frustrated. She liked Frankie and all, he was a great guy and a good friend, but she didn't see the relationship going anywhere. Plus, going out with him lately had seemed to her to be too much for show. She was used to being followed around by now with her new singing career but dating Frankie Muniz now was just like when she had dated him in eighth grade, people following them around constantly, and her name next to Frankie in tabloids.

Just as she stepped in the door she heard a light crunch under her feet, looking down she saw that she had trampled upon an envelope addressed only "Lizzie." She opened the envelope and read, she recognized the first 2 parts very well, and was a bit shocked to see them again.

Dear Lizzie,  
I think I may like my best friend as more then a friend. What should I do  
Confused Guy

Dear Confused,  
I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. All I can say is follow your heart. It'll tell you what's right.  
Lizzie

Where did this come from? Why was there a clip from her old advice column in a letter under her door? And what's this addendum?

Dear Lizzie,  
You give great advice. Thank you, I just wish I would have followed it before it was too late.  
Confused Guy

Who was this Confused Guy, and why did he find her advice so important to him that he would come across the world to write another anonymous letter telling her that she gave good advice? Lizzie was getting a little worried, anonymous letters from people she thought were halfway around the world saying that "it was too late" have Stalker written all over them. She locked the door and called Isabella on her cell phone.

"Hello," came Isabella's voice over the phone. "What's up Lizzie? How was your date with Frankie?"

"Oh... It was ok I guess, listen Isabella, I think I may have a stalker or something. There was a letter under my door when I returned from my date, and it was a quote from the last issue of my eighth grade advice column, and then an addendum from the person who wrote the first question saying that he should have listened to my advice but it was now too late. Should I be worried?"

"Hmm.. I don't know Lizzie, it doesn't sound like they are after you for your fame or anything, just letting you know what they thought of the advice you gave them a long time ago. Just the same..."

"I think I might need to hire a bodyguard."

"It might be a good idea, I think I have the perfect person for you, I'll ask him if he is still looking and then call you back, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Isabella, I owe you one."

About 20 minutes passed by and Lizzie was getting a bit more anxious. When her cell phone finally rang again she was really glad to hear Isabella's voice.

"Lizzie? I think I may have found you the perfect bodyguard, he has protected you before and is out of work. Do you remember Sergei?"

"Paolo's bodyguard?"

"That's him, he's lost his most recent guard job and asked me about a week ago if I knew anybody who was looking for a bodyguard, at the time I didn't, but when you called all concerned earlier, I thought perhaps I'd ask him if he was still looking. If you are interested, I got him on the other line."

"Am I going to be able to afford him?"

"Didn't you read your contract Lizzie? There is a budget for a bodyguard if and when you decide you need one."

"Oh, well in that case great. It will be good that I already know him, it would be hard dealing with someone following me around all the time that I didn't know."

"Ok, hold on a second," Isabella said and clicked over to the other line to tell Sergei the good news. A few seconds later she clicked back on, "Ok Lizzie, it's all set, he can start immediately, I'll give you his number, just call him before each time you decide to leave your hotel room. He'll be over in about a half hour to discuss the things you will need to know, ok?"

"Sounds good Isabella, and thanks."

"Not a problem Lizzie. See you at the studio tomorrow, we have to record the song for the movie."

"Ok see you then, bye Isabella."

"Bye Lizzie," Isabella answered and then hung up the line. Lizzie sat down on her bed, much relieved that she would have protection if this 'Confused Guy' turned out to be dangerous.


	10. Chapter 9: The Bodyguard

_Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything, Disney is rich, I am poor. Everyone understand? Nobody going to sue me? Ok, here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Bodyguard**

Something was wrong, Gordo knew it. What was wrong with Lizzie? Why did she suddenly seem frightened of something? He noticed her come out of her room and look up and down the corridor with more fear then he could ever remember seeing on her face. A short while later he noticed someone new walk up the hallway, a face he recognized from before. _"Who is that? Where do I know him from?"_ he asked himself.

The familiar guy knocked on Lizzie's door and shortly thereafter Lizzie came to the door and looked incredibly relieved to see him, she showed him a piece of paper and then he entered the room and closed the door, it was then that Gordo realized who it was, it was Sergei, Paulo's bodyguard from the Rome encounter a few years ago, and he recognized that piece of paper too and realized his incredible mistake. In his desire to show Lizzie that he appreciated her, he had scared her instead. _"How could I have been so stupid"_, he thought. _"Of course that would scare her, I mean she got a repeat of a letter she had seen years ago now halfway across the world from the original, that just screams stalker! How am I going to fix this?"_

Gordo sat on the bed and then collapsed backwards. He just lay there staring at the ceiling beating himself up for scaring the woman he loved.

"You know Mr. Gordon, you aren't very good at this." a voice came after Gordo had been there for what seemed like an eternity, the sudden shock of being addressed startled him so much he fell off the bed, when he looked up he saw Sergei staring at him.

"G...good at what Sergei?" he stuttered back.

"Being a stalker of course, glad to know you recognized me, I recognized you right away when I saw you looking out the crack of the door."

"I'm not stalking her."

"No of course you aren't, that's why you aren't any good at it."

"That's the second time you said I was not good at it, what do you mean?"

"Well first of all you looked through the door, and then when you realized that you had scared her, you left the door cracked before collapsing on your bed, I didn't even have to break in."

"Well as I said, I wasn't stalking her. Does she know I'm here? Does she know it was me? And how did you know I wrote that letter?"

"One question at a time Mr. Gordon, first question, no, she doesn't know you are here. Second question, no, she doesn't know it was you, she hasn't got a clue. And for your final question, it wasn't that hard to figure out, your feelings for her were obvious at our last meeting, and when I saw you through the crack in the door and then read the letter...."

"How come everyone seems to know? Even you whom I've barely met."

"Not everyone knows Mr. Gordon, she doesn't know."

"How do you know she doesn't know?"

"Because she looked at you with the same insecurity that you looked at her with back in Rome."

"She doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. Wouldn't she have told me by now if she did?"

"Well Mr. Gordon, perhaps you don't feel the way you do, wouldn't you have told her by now if you did?"

"Point taken," Gordo answered and then flopped back down on the bed.

"So tell her, or do I have to have you arrested for stalking her?"

"But... What about Frankie Muniz?"

"What about him? Look... Gordo, that's what she calls you right?"

"Right. How did you know that?"

"Um, the encounter in Rome was pretty... unusual, you honestly think I would forget it? That whole event is burned in my mind."

Gordo thought about this and it made a lot of sense, he nodded in acknowledgement, so Sergei continued, "Gordo, what do you have to lose by telling her how you feel? I know your friendship is important to you and you are worried that if you tell her, that she won't like you as a friend anymore or something, but trust me, you are one of the most important people in the world to her, if not THE most important person in the world to her, even if she has gotten over you, which I doubt, she will still want to be your friend. Just tell her, you are only causing turmoil by continuing to stretch it out."

"I guess..."

"Look man, just tell her, or would you prefer if I don't give you a choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie has hired me as her Bodyguard because of your little note, she's going to be expecting me to bring in the person that wrote that note, so that she won't be scared anymore. You don't want her to be scared do you?"

"No, the last thing in the world I want is for her to be scared."

"Ok then, let's go Gordon."

"Now?!"

"You'd rather she stay scared till you can work up your nerve?"

"No, you are right."

"I'll go in first, you wait here," Sergei said. Gordo nodded and then Sergei walked out into the hall and knocked on Lizzie's Door. When Lizzie answered the door he told her, "Lizzie, I have found the person who wrote that letter."

"Already? How?" she asked back.

"It wasn't hard, and it wasn't exactly a stalker, although his tactics could have been better."

"Well... who was it?"

Sergei turned and faced Gordo's door, "Come on out."

Gordo inhaled deeply, then walked out into the hall and said "Hi Lizzie, it's me."


	11. Chapter 10: Truth or Consequences

_Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything, and I don't own Disney, I don't even work for Disney, if I did own Disney, I'd probably be living a lot more comfortably then I do right now and wouldn't be doing things like writing fanfictions at 4 a.m._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Truth or Consequences**

"Hi Lizzie, it's me."

"Gordo? What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you, it's been so long, wait a minute, you wrote the letter?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You are my stalker who never took my advice?"

"No.. Yes.. Yes and no, No I'm not a stalker, yes I never took your advice, although it was good advice." Gordo answered, his tension building so much he could feel the temperature in his face rising to the point that it was painful.

"But then... the advice...."

Gordo inhaled again, this was the point where he had to say the truth, the truth he had held inside him for years now. "Lizzie, you were the best friend, I've liked you as more then a friend for a very long time. For as long as I can remember, you were always the most important person in the world to me.

"I tried to tell you so many times, there was sitting in the library after Ronnie dumped you, there was Ethan's mystery party, there especially was when I wrote that letter to your advice column, there was when I was signing your yearbook, that moment on the roof in Rome, and the day I moved away from Hillridge, but for whatever reason, my doubt would build up, and I would end up just saying something else.

"Lizzie your friendship means more to me then almost anything else in the universe, second only to your happiness. I want more then anything else for you to be happy, that'd be great if it was with me, but if you are happy with someone else, I'm just happy that you are happy. Secondly, I want your friendship, you are the only one in the world I feel like I can talk to, and if I were to make you angry and lose your friendship, I don't know how I would survive.

"I like you a lot, no, more then that, I love you Lizzie McGuire, I love you more then life itself, and after all this time, I have to know, did you ever feel anything for me?"

Gordo said all of this rather fast, but he couldn't break it up or he would lose his nerve and stop talking. Now that he was done he inhaled again and held his breath as he gazed into Lizzie's eyes. He felt that he could lose himself in her eyes, no, more then that, he had already lost himself to her. But would she take what he had lost to her?

Lizzie was silent for several minutes, just staring back into Gordo's hungry, longing eyes. She knew he was waiting for her answer, but she was still taking in all he had said.

"Y...you....you love me?" she asked back at him, wanting the confirmation, she had thought that Gordo had liked her ever since Kate had told her that he did, but she wasn't expecting the Love word.

"With all my heart and then some Lizzie. But if you don't feel the same, please don't stop being my friend, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I.....I.....," now that it had come up, Lizzie was finding it difficult to say how she felt, for the first time she understood how Gordo had been having trouble saying how he felt, it was so hard to say, even though she already knew how Gordo felt.

Gordo was having a real hard time waiting for her to say something, did she like him at all, was she trying to find a tactful way of saying that she didn't like him? He saw that whatever Lizzie was going to say was difficult for her, and he hated causing her pain even more then not knowing how she felt. "Lizzie, you don't have to answer me right away if you are having a hard time with this, I just had to tell you, I was boiling up inside, I've been trying to say that for several years and it couldn't stay in any longer."

Lizzie was really relieved, Gordo was giving her an out and she needed it, she smiled to show her appreciation. "Thank you Gordo, I just need a little time to sort out my feelings."

In a last ditch effort to sound romantic, Gordo answered, "For you McGuire, I will wait all of eternity." Her smile started welling up at that sentiment, and Gordo was feeling lightheaded, it was amazing to him how much a simple smile could effect him, it was if his entire sense of well being hinged on how Lizzie was feeling, when she was sad, he ached with sorrow, when she was happy, he felt as if he was full of bubbles. He smiled back at her and said, "I'll leave you alone now Lizzie, till I see you again." Then he turned and left the room, still high on her smile. He went back to his room, content that even if she didn't love him back, at least she wasn't mad.


	12. Chapter 11: How Does He Know?

_Standard disclaimer: Disney = Rich, Me = Poor, Ownership of Lizzie and co = Disney, What I own = Nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - How Does He Know?**

Lizzie was flustered, Gordo had just told her that he loved her. She had thought he had liked her for a long time, ever since Kate had told her so a few years ago, but Love? What is Love really? "And what makes him think he knows what it is?" she asked out loud in half answer to her own question.

"What what is?" Sergei asked. Lizzie had forgotten that he was still in the room, when Gordo had started talking to her, she lost her ability to focus on anything other then him, there was nothing else in the world except Gordo and what he had to say.

"Oh.. Sorry Sergei I forgot you were here, I was talking to myself."

"I see Miss McGuire, if you are all right, I'll take my leave of you for now to give you time alone. Are you ok?"

Lizzie smiled, "Yes Sergei, I'm fine, thank you."

"Just doing my job miss," he answered with a bow and then left her alone with her thoughts.

After a few minutes, she started talking to herself again.

"What makes him think he knows what Love is?" she asked out loud again.

_"I don't know, but I'm really confused,"_ her animated alter-ego answered in her head.

"How am I supposed to answer that, I mean it was so romantic, what answer could I possibly give?"

_"Did I just say Gordo was romantic?"_

She thought back on his words, "I like you a lot, no, more then that, I love you Lizzie McGuire, I love you more then life itself, and after all this time, I have to know, did you ever feel anything for me?"

"Of course I did, of course I do" she answered back the memory of his words.

_"Oh sure, now that he isn't in the room I can answer instead of just standing here looking like a statue."_

"Does he really love me?"

_"Yes! I can be really dense sometimes! I mean come on, he said 'For you McGuire, I will wait all of eternity,' that was so sweet."_

"But, do I love him?"

_"...."_

Lizzie thought back through her memories of Gordo, for her entire life, Gordo has always been there. Every time something would happen and the trio would start fighting, wasn't Gordo always on her side? _"Yes."_ Every time Lizzie had been dumped by some guy she liked, was it not Gordo who was always there to comfort her? _"Yes."_ Whenever she had some crazy scheme, wouldn't Gordo always try to help her out, even when he thought it was stupid? _"Always."_ Lizzie was more confused then she had ever been in her entire life, but she had come to grips with the fact that Yes, Gordo did love her. So she stopped thinking of the past, and started thinking of the future, she tried to imagine her future with every boy she had ever gone out with, but she couldn't.

Every future she could come up with in her mind, Gordo was there. There was no future with anyone, even Frankie who was the only one who had not hurt her in the past. She had said it that same day, she couldn't see a future with Frankie, the only future she could see was Gordo. She didn't wait another second, she burst out the door and looked around, but she realized she wasn't sure which door Gordo had come out of earlier, so she ran back into her room and phoned the front desk.

"Front Desk," came a male voice with a french accent.

"Um, Hi, this is Lizzie McGuire, I know this is probably against your policy, but I need to know what room David Gordon is staying in."

"Of course Miss McGuire, it normally is against our policy but your parents and his had made sure that he had the room close to yours, so I'm sure it will be ok, he is right across the hallway from you, turn right when you exit your door and it is the first door on the left."

"Thank you," she said and hung up, she bolted back out the door again and ran to Gordo's door and started knocking vigorously, Gordo appeared a few moments later.

Gordo smiled brightly when he saw her standing in the hall, no matter what she had to say, he was happy just seeing her face, although he was concerned, she still looked flustered. "Hello Lizzie." he said.

"I Love you too David."


	13. Chapter 12: Memories

_Standard disclaimer: Disney = Rich, Me = Poor, Ownership of Lizzie and co = Disney, What I own = Nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Memories**

Gordo was nervous, he knew he shouldn't be, but this was the biggest day of his life, 3 years ago he had told the woman he loved that he loved her and she has reciprocated, they had been in love ever since even though their lives kept them miles apart for long stretches. Now here he was, a month after both of them had graduated High School, wearing a tux and waiting for the moment that he would stand and watch Elizabeth McGuire walk down the aisle.

Gordo thought about tradition and about the way the system worked, and thought how wrong it was that Lizzie change her name for him, when it was her who owned him, through and through. Every fiber of his being belonged to Lizzie to do with as she pleased, he was just glad that what she pleased was to become his wife. He couldn't wait to start his new life with her, he had applied to and been accepted at the same college as her, and they already had an apartment rented near the campus. They were ready, but he was nervous. Gordo thought back to that fateful afternoon when Lizzie had answered back what he had wanted to hear all his life.

* * *

"I love you too David," Lizzie said, still flustered from running up to the door and pounding on it.

"You... you do?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier, it was just so much to take in, when you said the love word I was shocked, I thought you didn't know what love is and that you didn't know what you were talking about, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew that did know, and then I started thinking, 'how do I feel', and I started thinking about how you were always there for me, and how I've always been the happiest when you were by my side, you complete me Gordo, without you, I'm just Lizzie, with you I feel like I can do anything."

"You can do anything Lizzie, you don't need me for that, I always felt like I was in your way or something."

"You were never in my way, in fact I would never have made it through all the choices in my life if it wasn't for you, you are my courage when I'm scared, you are my reason when I'm dumb."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, and you say I can do anything I want to, well right now I want to go out on a date with the guy I'm in love with, can I do that?"

"Now and always."

* * *

Gordo had stayed on tour with Lizzie for the remainder of her European summer tour, and although he had to return to Virginia in the fall, and she returned to Hillridge, they both kept each other in their hearts the whole school year, and the next summer, they both went on tour with Isabella again, Gordo took a job during the tour as the lead sound and lightning director and they both spent a lot of time together.

By the next summer, they decided to spend the summer together in Hillridge rather then go on tour again, and it was then that Gordo gained the courage to ask the question.

* * *

Gordo had come to Hillridge to spend the summer with his friends and his girlfriend, but he was hoping to change part of that equation, he had saved during much of the school year and added those funds to a portion of his trust fund from his parents and bought a fabulous ring, he kept it in his pocket the whole vacation waiting for just the right moment, then he realized that he had waited for the right moment with Lizzie before and nearly lost her, so he decided on just the right way to do it, he invited Lizzie out on a date to the Digital Bean, the coffee shop that had been their junior high hangout.

"Wow Gordo, I haven't been here in ages."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well... it just wasn't the same without you, me and Miranda found a few new hangouts cause this place just didn't work without you."

"Thank you honey, and with that, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Gordo?"

Gordo got down on one knee and a spot light that was normally used to light a dance floor area of the Digital Bean was suddenly focused on them. Lizzie looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she realized what Gordo was doing, but waited anyway. "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, two years ago today I finally got up the urge to tell you, and you said you loved me back, we have spent the last 2 years in love and I love you even more today then I did then, please make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said and he opened the ring case showing her the ring.

Lizzie looked at the ring and at the face of the man she loved, "Of course I'll marry you."

Gordo smiled another of his giant smiles like the one he had the day she said she loved him, he picked the ring out of the box, slipped it on her outstretched ring finger, and stood and pulled her into a long kiss, completely oblivious to the loud cheering ringing throughout the crowd, including but not limited to, their best friend Miranda who Gordo had told to be there. He couldn't ignore them forever however when Miranda ran up to the pair and held them in a great big hug, "Contgrats you two, it's about time!"

Lizzie looked at Miranda and then at Gordo, "She knew you were going to ask me tonight?"

"No, but I had a pretty good guess, Gordo said to be here at the Digital Bean to witness something very important, It wasn't hard to figure out, now, spill, am I the Maid of Honor or aren't I?" Miranda answered with a smile.

Lizzie laughed, "Of course you are!"

* * *

Lizzie and Gordo had decided to get married exactly 1 year later, so that like the proposal, the wedding would take place on the anniversary of the day that Gordo had professed his love toward her, and now that day had come. Gordo walked out of his preparation area and into the church. He walked over to the place where he was to stand waiting for the love of his life to walk up to him, he couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 13: Memories 2

_Standard disclaimer: Disney = Rich, Me = Poor, Ownership of Lizzie and co = Disney, What I own = Nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Memories 2**

Lizzie was nervous, she knew she shouldn't be, but this was the biggest day of her life, 3 years ago the man she loved finally told her that he loved her too. Now here she was, a month after both of them graduated High School, wearing white and waiting for the moment where she would walk through those doors and up the aisle to the one she loves more then life itself so that she can be with him forever.

lizzie was thinking about the fact that in a matter of a few hours she would no longer be Lizzie McGuire, but would forever more be Elizabeth Gordon, she loved how the name rolled off her tongue when she said it, and she said it often. Lizzie thought back to that fateful afternoon when she had swallowed her fear and told Gordo how much she loved him.

* * *

"I love you too David," she said, still flustered from running up to the door and pounding on it.

"You... you do?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier, it was just so much to take in, when you said the love word I was shocked, I thought you didn't know what love is and that you didn't know what you were talking about, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew that did know, and then I started thinking, 'how do I feel', and I started thinking about how you were always there for me, and how I've always been the happiest when you were by my side, you complete me Gordo, without you, I'm just Lizzie, with you I feel like I can do anything."

"You can do anything Lizzie, you don't need me for that, I always felt like I was in your way or something."

"You were never in my way, in fact I would never have made it through all the choices in my life if it wasn't for you, you are my courage when I'm scared, you are my reason when I'm dumb."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, and you say I can do anything I want to, well right now I want to go out on a date with the guy I'm in love with, can I do that?"

"Now and always."

* * *

Lizzie thought about that evening when she made her series of phone calls...

* * *

"Lizzie? What is up?" Isabella answered.

"I...I...Sergei found my stalker."

"Oh my, what happened, you sound flustered, did your stalker hurt you?"

"Um... no, quite the obvious, he wasn't really a stalker."

"Who was he then?"

"It was Gordo."

"Gordo... Gordo... you mean the guy with the weird hairdo from Rome?"

Lizzie Laughed, she loved that hairdo, "Yeah that's the guy."

"But the letter said he liked his best friend as more then a friend, and you..."

"..am his best friend." Lizzie finished, "Yeah, he's in love with me, he has been for years and couldn't say it, he didn't mean for the letter to scare me."

"Well?"

"Well what Isabella?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Of course, I love him too."

"I knew it! It was so obvious back in Rome. What about that charming Frankie?"

"I... haven't told him yet."

"Could you introduce me to him?"

"You like him?"

"Well, yeah, but you were seeing him so I didn't say anything."

"Well sure, you are welcome to him, I just hope he doesn't hate me, he is a good friend. I'm just in love with someone else."

* * *

Frankie and Isabella went out for the remainder of the tour, and to this day the 4 of them are all good friends, Frankie is even best man at this wedding, The maid of honor position went to Miranda, but Isabella is a Bridesmaid.

Lizzie still couldn't believe that the day was finally here, it seemed like only yesterday that Gordo had taken her to the Digital Bean.

* * *

"Wow Gordo, I haven't been here in ages." she said truthfully, she was wondering why he would suddenly want to come here, they hadn't come here at any other point since he had come to visit her that summer.

"Really? Why not?" he asked.

"Well.. it just wasn't the same without you, me and Miranda found a few new hangouts cause this place just didn't work without you."

"Thank you honey," oh how she loved it when he called her honey, "and with that, I have something to ask you." he finished.

"What is it Gordo?" she asked, suddenly concerned, but then he did something she didn't expect. Gordo suddenly got down on one knee, Lizzie suddenly became short of breath, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire," he began, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, two years ago today I finally got up the urge to tell you, and you said you loved me back, we have spent the last 2 years in love and I love you even more today then I did then, please make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," and then he opened up the little box showing her the ring.

_"Wow! It's so beautiful!"_ came that voice in her head, she looked into the eyes of Gordo and answered "Of course I'll marry you."

* * *

The remainder of the night consisted mostly of talking to Miranda and Gordo about the beginning of wedding plans, and when she got home, she was ambushed by her parents wanting to know how it went.

* * *

"Did everybody know he was going to ask me to marry him but me?"

"Well I don't know about everyone Lizzie, but we knew." her mom answered.

"How?" Lizzie asked.

"Because he asked my permission." Lizzie's dad answered.

"He did?"

"Yeah, it was so cute." Lizzie's mom answered.

"Cute?"

"He came up to us and said 'Mr and Mrs McGuire, can I talk to you for a minute?' he was so serious looking we thought something was wrong, and then he asked your Dad for permission to marry you, we were so excited. We got him to tell us his plans on how he was going to ask you, we've been waiting all night for you to come home so we could find out how it went so.... Is there a wedding in the future?" Lizzie's mom said quickly.

Instead of answering audibly, Lizzie just raised up her hand showing the ring on her finger, Lizzie's mom and Lizzie screamed at the same time.

"What happened?" Matt said running into the room after hearing the scream.

"I'm getting married!" Lizzie shouted.

"Well well, Gordo finally got up the nerve to ask you eh?"

"You knew too?"

"I helped him pick out the ring."

"Wow... why?"

* * *

So many fond memories, but they weren't over, but Lizzie McGuire's days are over. "Goodbye Lizzie McGuire, Hello Elizabeth Gordon." she said to herself as the door opened up and Miranda entered.

"That's the spirit, so you ready to do this thing?"

"I've been waiting for this moment forever. I am beyond ready, I cannot live another minute without him."

And Lizzie followed Miranda out the door and headed to the church door where he father was ready to walk down the aisle with her.


	15. Chapter 14: As long as you both shall li...

_Standard disclaimer: Disney = Rich, Me = Poor, Ownership of Lizzie and co = Disney, What I own = Nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 14 - As Long as You Both Shall Live**

* * *

Gordo stood by the alter a nervous wreck. He was staring at the door at the end of the aisle, waiting for the moment he has imagined for his entire life, then when he felt he just couldn't stand it any longer, the organist started playing the Wedding March and the large double doors at the back of the room opened to reveal the love of his life decked in white.

She looked even more beautiful to him that moment then anything in the entire universe. As she walked up the aisle arm in arm with her father his heart beat faster and faster the closer she got to him. When she arrived at the front it took every ounce of his will power not to kiss her right then and there.

"_Hold on cowboy, that part comes soon enough_," the voice in his head was back stopping him from breaking protocol. so he took her hand and then turned to face the preacher.

"Dear friends, we are here today to join David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire in holy matrimony. Who here gives Elizabeth to be married to David?" the preacher began.

"I do," Sam McGuire answered, a tear in his left eye.

"There is no human bond more sacred then that of marriage, the commitment you two are about to make to each other is one of complete dedication to each other. I know you both love each other very much, and I am truly honored to be the one to marry you. If there is anyone here who would speak out against this wedding, speak know or forever hold your peace."

After a short pause in which nobody said anything, the preacher continued, "David and Elizabeth have written their own vows that they would like to share now. Go ahead David."

"Elizabeth, Lizzie, darling, I cannot remember a moment of my life when I was not madly in love with you. Every time I think I could not possibly love you more, I do. You are my sun, my moon, my everything. I swear to love, honor, and cherish you forever and always, I love you Lizzie, and I cannot wait another minute to be yours forever."

"David, Gordo, long before I had any idea what love was, you knew you loved me. Every time I think you couldn't be more wonderful, you say or do something that makes me love you even more. I cannot imagine my life without you, I promise to be yours forever. The normal thing people say at these things is 'till death do us part,' but I know that our love is even beyond that. Even when there isn't a single trace of my body left, I will still love you. I will still be yours. I always have been yours."

"There's no way anything I can say will top what they have just said, " the preacher joked, " but I've still got a duty to perform. David Gordon, do you take Elizabeth McGuire to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do that and so much more," Gordo answered.

"And do you, Elizabeth McGuire take David Gordon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Exchange the rings please." the preacher said, and Gordo very happily took the ring and placed it ever so gently on Lizzie's finger. Simultaneously, Lizzie put another ring on his finger. When this was done the preacher continued, "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Gordo lifted the vail from Lizzie's face and then came in to kiss his wife for the very first time, fireworks went off in his head just like they did every time he had ever kissed Lizzie, but this time it was even stronger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you for the first time, Mister and Misses David Gordon," The applause rang loud and clear through the hall but neither Gordo nor Lizzie heard it, they were too busy kissing again and staring into each others eyes."

* * *

An hour later Gordo and Lizzie shared their first dance as husband and wife, Both of them were having the best day of their entire life, and after the reception was over, they eagerly went to the honeymoon suite of the Plaza hotel to share their first night together. And they lived happily, as long as they both lived....


	16. Epilogue: Trailer for Together At Last

**Trailer - Together At Last**

* * *

_**Now Showing in a browser near you**... The long awaited sequel to **Miles Apart**, **Together At Last**. David and Elizabeth Gordon are still happily married, learn how their life has continued and how their love has continued to grow. Learn what happens to the other characters in Miles Apart, and enjoy plenty of great L/G goodness..._

I promised it months ago, but the first chapter of **Together At Last** is now finally uploaded for your reading pleasure! Go check it out!


End file.
